Zutara week 2012
by Cashews and Socks
Summary: We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive where every sense is heightened and every emotion is magnified Our everyday reality is shattered and we are flung into the heavens It may only last a moment, an hour, or an afternoon but that doesn't diminish its value because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of
1. Serendipity

ser·en·dip·i·ty[ser-uhn-dip-i-tee] noun

1. an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident.

2. good fortune; luck: the serendipity of getting the first job she applied for.

She had done it. Yes, she was a war hero, and a close personal friend of the owner and his nephew, but that didn't mean she wasn't proud to work at the Jasmine Dragon. She enjoyed serving tea, it was a quiet, peaceful way to relax and to help her communication skills. She figured it would help with being an ambassador. Plus, she had the best boss in the world, the Dragon of the West. The wise old man knew anything about everything, and she always took his advice and words to heart.

After a couple weeks, she adapted a routine in the teashop. Check in the morning, shake out her work apron, greet Iroh then open the shop. She would serve customers until noon, then she would enjoy her break by chatting with Uncle and brewing him his favorite jasmine tea. Then, she would go to the market to stock up on different herbs for the teas then return to the shop to clean and close up.

Some of the says were a little different though. Occasionally Zuko aka Mr. Fancy Pants Firelord would stop by to assist in servicing the people. Kind of. He was the firelord, so he attracted attention. Even as the most succesful teashops in the world with world renowned tea master/ retired general and war hero, toss in a firelord, and there would be customers pouring out of the windows. Even so, Katara didn't mind. It was nice to have some one new stop by every so often. He even helped serve and wait on the customers that clung to his apron. He would join her on break and chit chat with her about meaningless topics until she had to go fetch herbs. Then he would clean and she would close the store and the day would be over.

One thing that was always done for her was the dishes. Sure, she washed and dried all of the cups and platters, but never once did she get the chance to put them away. Either Uncle, Zuko, or one of the other waiters would step in and take care of it. She wasn't suspicious, she just assumed that it was a courtesy, that they were expressing gratitude and there was nothing to hide. After all, what would they all have to hide from her?

After a long day of work, Katara sat down to chat with Iroh and Zuko. Then normal chit chat occured. Although, Zuko seemed to be more unhinged lately. He was so worried becasue the council said he needed to find a new wife. She assumed they were pressuring him to find a wife quickly. She hoped that he would find the lucky girl soon, the poor guy was under enough stress. Not that he should rush to find a wife, she just wanted Zuko to be happy and to relax. After some more idle, relaxing chit chat, Uncle randomly changed her schedule.

"Katara, it's getting late, and we have enough herbs for tomorrwo. Please, stay here and close up with my nephew."

Stunned, she nodded her head, to surprised to escape from her mute phase. Uncle was up to someting, she just didn't know what. She would find out eventually.

She used her water bending to strategically wash and dry multiple cups and platters at the same time, stacking them neatly next to the sink for Zuko to put away. To add to the surprises of the day, Zuko asked her to put the dishes away.

"Hey, Kat, can you put away the dishes? I think I dropped something." He lowered to the floor and searched the floor on his hands and knees for that randomly important obejct. Again, attempting to hide her utter shock and surprise, she nodded and proceeded to place the dishes in their rightful spaces.

After placing all the saucers, cups, plates, and tea making utensils away, she had yet to figure out where the teapot belonged. Iroh always had it readily placed ontop of the burner for her to start the first pot with. She looked at Zuko, akwardly on all fours and asked if he could put it away for her. He responded just to place it under the sink.

"_Weird."_ she thought. She opened the surprisingly large cabinet door to reveal a shining gold and blue box occupying the tea pot space. She gently took out the box and replaced it with the pot. Closing the door, she was fascinated with the small box. She slowly opened the lid to reveal an engagement neclace with a royal blue ribbon, the stone engraved with gold and blue dragons with a red, heart shaped jewel in the center.

*ahhem*

Peering over the box she saw Zuko kneeling before her, desperate for her attention. Akwardly rubbing the back of his neck, he stuttered out his proposal."I know, you like your mom's necklace alot. And, yeah, it's important and stuff. Yeah. Anyway, I thought you might like this one better, and um.. What Im trying to say is.."

"Yes."

Please review! No one seems to review my stories. Makes for a sad writer. I need motivation!


	2. Momentous

Sorry it's late. Summer school -_-. And crappy, I wasn't inspired enough, and messed up. Also, i didnt get to stay up late enough to be alone and to get into a writing mode. Sorry! My shorts will be a day late from now on.

Momentous

"We weren't behind the bush." Zuko watched as the old man shouted in anger at the duo, fear casuing him to shake. Almost smugly, he watched her fufil her mission, a life for a life.

Guru goody goody, had it all wrong, there was a need for revenge. He couldn't understand what they had gone through, the loss of a mother. For her to have once been by your side, comforting and compassionate, then to have her stripped from you in a single instant. To have one of the most important people in your life slip through your fingers as you desperately clutch and reach out to them, the unbearable and overwhelming wave of emotions that comes with it.

The regret. The thought that, I could have saved her, I was in shock. It is my fault, and I killed her, I lost her. Missing and remembering every moment spent with her. Carrying on with daily life when inside you were in agony, desperate for her back. Staying strong, for your sake and others, to wear a facade to disguise your emotions, and to be disgusted with those unaffected, who never cared. It was a tornado of thoughts and hurt swelling in a whirlpool of tears.

To think, that Katara could go through suck a traumatic event and to stay whole. To be in one piece, even to take on her role without complaints, only in utter, quiet obedience. To be reminded of her everyday, to do what she used to, to have a smile and a broken heart at the same time. How strong she had to be, even with tears rolling down her face, screaming at such a monster, she had so much strength. To be in one peice. To hold it all inside.

With her hands up, she took all her rage, tears, pain, stress and threw it at the cowering old man. And screamed. The anger resounding in the blue orbs astounded the prince, to see all the agony engraved onto her face, a pain that was too real for him. It almost scared him how much raw power she had. But he was not scared, and would support whatever she decided to do.

She held the icicles mid-air, threatening to puncture him and to swiftly destory the horrible man. But she didn't. She forgave, and because of it, became stronger and weaker simeltaniously. She refused to become like the monster that had once destroyed her whole being and purpose. And she let go.

That instance, he decided to dedicate himself to her being, to support someone so strong when she needed to be weak, whenever he could. He would always be there, never let her fall. To be her guardian angel. So when no one was looking, he held her, and she cried into his shoulder, letting her emotions go, leaving the strength she once clung to for comfort, a comfort that would always remain for her.

Review!


End file.
